Welcome to the House of Anubis
by LilacMayn
Summary: A new girl arrives at the house of Anubis, the only summary that won't give anything way. Please read! Hints of Fabian/Nina. Jerome/OC.
1. Welcoming Food Fight

Introduction:

For the past four months Anubis house had gone through some construction, new student was coming. Patricia still had a suspicion that if a new student was coming, someone wells was going to disappear like Joy.

* * *

A New Student-

Alexa Venn arrived at Anubis house in a sunny afternoon, she was happily greeted by Trudy and given a scary tour by Victor. Alexa had an interest by the houses structure, she had a thing for Egyptian mythology, so she loved the house's name, Anubis.

Trudy showed Alexa to her room, it had two beds, but she didn't have a roommate. Alexa picked the bed by the window, she unpacked her suit cases.

After unpacking, Alexa grew board, so she went downstairs to the living room. _'maybe a student had come home early' _Alexa thought, but no such luck. Alexa sat on an armchair and grabbed a magazine, after awhile jetlag from the plane ride kicked in, and she feel asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you two did that!" Mara screamed at Patricia and Jerome after they told the every student at their history class that Nina liked Fabian, as the three teens got to the house.

When they walked into the living room they saw a strange girl with black hair wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and plaid red and black skirt with black, leather, knee-length boots.

"Looks like the newbie arrived." Patricia said.

"And she's hot!" Jerome said and Mara stared at him.

"And she can hear you." The newbie said in a sheepish voice and she opened her eyes. "I'm Alexa."

"I'm Mara, that Patricia and the idiot next to her is Jerome." Mara introduced.

When dinner came Alexa was sitting **(A/N: the table was added two chair, so every one had a sit)** between Mara and Jerome. She quickly regretted , because Alffie and Jerome started a food fight. Luckily she was able to dodge the food and get herself to her room without any food stains. Alexa had to admit it had been a fun first day.

* * *

**Desclaimer: I do not own The House Of Anubis, just Alexa.**

**A/N: Hope you like it. And remember to review,**

**LM**


	2. Fun At The Lake

After a few weeks Alexa was feeling at home, she made good friends with Nina, Fabian, Mara, Amber, Mick and even Patricia. Jerome and Alffie played practical pranks on her, sometimes she even pranked back and that cause Jerome to occasionally flirt with her, which she found annoying.

* * *

At dinner Alffie and Jerome started yet another food fight. Alexa was just watching and dodging pieces of food with her napkin, until Jerome thought (that's right he was thinking) it would be fun if he through a ball of smashed potatoes at Alexa. "You are so dead." she said with pure anger in her voice. Alexa stood up and everyone stopped throwing food and looked at Jerome to Alexa. They knew Jerome was goner.

Alexa walked towards Jerome, but he was saved by Victor, who came in. "Alexa Venn, phone call." he said. Alexa turned from Jerome to Victor, he saw the look on her face an said. "I-I'll be in my office." and he walked away. Alexa walked out of the dinning room and toward the phone.

After Jerome finished cleaning up the food fight, he went to living room, were he heard Alexa talking on the phone. _"Yeah, I understand. Goodbye." _she hung up the phone and walked out of Anubis house. Caring less, Jerome sat on his favorite chair and shifted the TV on.

Later that afternoon, Jerome was outside planning his next big, new prank, when he heard someone crying. Being as curious as he was, he went to find out who it was. He was surprised to see that it was Alexa, she sitting down at the grass sobbing, he was behind her, so she didn't see him. Without thinking he went behind her and asked. "What's wrong?"

In shock Alexa jumped to her feet and turned around, she looked angry for a minute, then turned and sobbed on Jerome's shoulder. Surprised, that he never saw this side of her before, he put an arm around her and asked again. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment for her to talk. "M-my boyfriend b-b-broked up with m-me." she said in between sobs. Jerome figured that he boyfriend was the one who called.

"Then he must have been an idiot!" Jerome said in his own amazement, Alexa dug her head from him shoulder and looked at him. _'Since when have I been so truly gentle, with anyone?' _he asked himself. "I think I know of a way to help you be happy again."

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked him, she wiped the last tear from her face. Jerome grabbed her hand in his and pulled her towards campus's lake. Before she any idea of what he was going to do or protest, he jumped into the lake, and since he was holding her hand, she feel in as well.

"How does jumping into a lake and getting my clothe wet, suppose to make me happy?" She asked while throwing water at him.

"First, my clothe were already wet from you tears and second, are you thinking about your idiot ex-boyfriend?" he asked her.

"No," she smiled, seeing the logic of his plan, and hugged him. "Thank you for the help."

"You are very welcome." he said hugging her back.

* * *

Seeing as they were already wet, they swam for a bit. After a while, they decided to go back to Anubis house. Jerome leaded her his wet jacket, seeing as she was wearing a white blouse.

They went back to house laughing, when to got back, all eyes were on the two laughing and dripping wet teenagers. Before anyone could explain or ask any questions, Alexa climbed up the stairs, and when she reached the top and no one could she her, she trooped Jerome's jacket on his head. "If you tell anyone about what happened today, you are so dead." she said to him with both kindness and harshness in her voice.

At dinner everyone was quiet, they kept looking at Jerome to Alexa, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table, trying to get some answers.

Alexa kept shaking her head at Jerome, until he said. "They are going to find out one way or the other."

"Fine, but if you tell a lie…" she didn't have to continue, she walked up to him and sat on the corner of the table, facing him, daring him to tell a lie.

Jerome told them everything, everyone stood in shock, with their mouth's open. Alexa was pleased he told the truth and patted him on the back. "Isn't telling the truth good." she teased him and turned to walk to her room.

"I do all that and all I get is a pat on the back?" he asked her.

"I hugged you on the lake and patted you on the back, don't push your luck." And with that said, she walked out the door.


	3. A Deal Sealed With a Kiss

Over the past few weeks Alexa and Jerome grew a little closer together, but of course that didn't stop Jerome from flirting with her. Everyone in the house was still getting over the fact that their were friends.

One day Alexa was a bit late for dinner, but when she got there, she heard Nina say in yell in anger. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" and stormed off the house.

Confused, Alexa walked into the dinning room looking for answers, when she saw Jerome leaning back on his chair with his trademark smirk, that said 'I just annoyed someone.' Alexa knew he had done something, so while Fabian ran after Nina, maybe going to try to cheer her up. Alexa ignoring the looks the others were giving her and Jerome's whining, she grabbed Jerome's tie and dragged him to the living room.

Jerome was giving her a flirtatious look, Alexa rolled her eyes and ignored him. "What did you do to Nina?" Alexa asked him, starring at him dead in the eye.

"Since when do you care what I do?" he asked her moving closer to her, until he pinned her at the wall.

"I don't," she said as he leaned closer to her, she pushed him way. "I'm worried about Nina, so what did you do this time?" Alexa crossed her arms waiting for him to answer.

"Interesting… Let's make a deal," he began as Alexa leaned her back against the wall. "I'll tell you what I did to Nina and stop flirting with you, so we become 'friends', if," he paused, looked at the door to see if anyone was listening, which he knew people were. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "If you kiss me."

"What?" her eyes grew wide, but it was clear she was thinking about it. Alexa like Jerome, in a friend type of way and it always bothered her that he kept flirting with her. "Fine, but you have to tell me what you did to Nina and I'll- I can't even bring myself into saying it."

"Good, I just told people that Nina and Fabian like each other." he said as if that wasn't a big deal, but he saw the look on her face, it was her 'I can't believe you did that' look. "Well, don't you agree that they do?"

"Of course I do, but I would never say that." she said.

"Now it's time for your end of our deal." he said with a smirk on his face, which Alexa found charming, but still annoyed she had to kiss him.

"Let's get this over and done with." she grabbed his tie again and pulled him toward her, she pecked his lips. "Done."

"You call that a kiss?" he said clearly not happy with what he got.

"Well, that's all you are getting." Alexa said turning toward the door of the dinning room, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him and again pinned her at the wall.

"Kiss me for real or no deal." he said, he knew her well enough to know she was going for it again. "And try to put a little more emotion in it this time."

Alexa looked clearly offended. "A little more emotion?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

Jerome was very surprised, no girl had ever kissed him like that, with both anger and passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

When they broke away for air, then kissed again and again, only stopping for air, and they stayed that way until Amber, who was watching the whole thing from the start, came out of shock and told the others. They busted out the door, but that still didn't brake them apart, well until Patricia recovered from shock and said. "What the…?"

Alexa and Jerome finally broke away. "Wow." Jerome said while getting back to reality.

Alexa slid from the wall to the floor and responded to Jerome's comment. "Yep."

Nina and Fabian came from the front door, were they saw everyone crowded around Jerome and Alexa, who were both spacing out at the moment. "What's going on here?" Fabian asked

While Amber explained what happened, Nina and Fabian were in shock and Alexa snapped out of it and once again pulled Jerome by his tie, and brought him over to the dinning room. "What are we going to tell them?" she asked him, very aware that now all of the students were listening to them now.

Jerome ignoring her question and asked. "How do you think we were kissing for?"

"Did it look like I was keeping time?" she asked him bitterly.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked.

"I was kissing you for almost three minutes, and I think I liked it, that's the problem." she said, she could just see everyone mouth's drop open.

"So you were keeping time, and for the record, I enjoyed it too." he said while wrapping his arms aroun her waist, she didn't push him back.

"I could tell, now what are we going to tell them?" she repeated her question, trying to hide the fact that she was enjoying having his arms around her.

"We could just tell them the truth." he offered.

"Really?" she asked, she knew Jerome wasn't a fan of telling the truth.

"Yes, but it's going to cost you another kiss." he said, Alexa laughed she knew where he was going with this.

"Well, enough." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "But let's keep this one under a minute, I've got homework to do." she turned her eyes to the door. "You guys get that?"

"Yes, and we find it very weird." they heard Mick's voice from the door. Alexa and Jerome laughed and kissed.

The End

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it, this story was interesting to write. Don't forget to review,**

**LM**


	4. AN: Help From You

**A/N: I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story, so I'm asking you, my viewer, if you would like to help me. If you have any ideas, please PM me or reviewed, hope someone will want to help.**

**Sincerely,**

**LM**


	5. Epilogue, For The Sequel

Epilogue:

Alexa's journal/thoughts-

**(Right after the kiss) Monday,**

I can't believe what just happened, I, Alexandra Ann Venn, have kissed Jerome Clark, for at the most, three minutes. But I will admit it was funny seeing everyone's faces when we decided to tell them we were an item.

I wonder how we'll go from here, I mean, he always flirted with me, and I was suppressed the feeling of liking it. I guess ever since the day I arrived at Anubis there was something between us, the fact that when Jerome… and Alffie pranked me, I pranked back, made us have something in common.

* * *

**3 months later, Friday**

Today is the day, our anniversary, we celebrate every month, but today is different. Today our anniversary is on the same day as the school's Winter Dance, and sadly I have to go. Jerome won our last anniversary prank (A/N: Explanation- Instead of giving gifts fro each other, Jerome and Alexa agreed that they would prank each other. They each get one prank, who ever gets pranked the hardest, had to do one thing the winner wanted.) and the thing that he wanted was for me to do was go to the Winter Dance with him. Jerome might have won for the past two months, but today was going to be my month, I had the perfect prank planned.

Now I have to go and get ready, wish me good luck, I'll need it. Dances might be Amber's heaven, but it's my worst nightmare. I know how to dance, sure, but when I'm going in a thigh-length, red and black, strapless dress with high-hills, it's going to be a long night. At least I'll get my payback for Jerome making me go to that stupid dance. Again wish me luck!

* * *

**A/N: This is the epilogue to the sequel, so stay tunned for the sequel. Wish me luck writing this sequel.**

**Sincerly,**

**LM**


End file.
